I Defy You
by Shinyfox
Summary: Before Mewtwo there were other clone experiments. None of them survived. POV of one of the earlier experiments.


_The first POV type story I ever wrote, I hand wrote it last night then hand wrote it again and then typed it. Took me in all about 2 hours to write this by hand and then re-write it by hand. Took me 10 minutes to type it up._

_Ah, enjoy, this is personally, my favorite story of the ones I have written._

_Remember! Review I love reviews, they make me want to write and update all my stories, plus you get a cookie!_

* * *

My head hurts. Voices; all around and… the sensation of floating. I squint my eyes, only to be met with green colored water, and the voices grow louder, more excited. I take a shallow breath, surprised that I can breathe under water. But…no, it takes me a moment to realize something is strapped to my face, providing air. 

_I feel tired._

I close dark blue eyes and breathe again.  
Voices, beeping, running, shouting. My head pound and I speak though my mouth doesn't move.  
"What…where…where am I?" The words are hard to form; it's hard to concentrate.

I open my eyes and notice for the first time the wires that are attatched to me, all over my body. I raise my head; eyes staring through the green water and the glass that separates me from real air, from life. I feel uncomfortable as several people crowd around me. They speak and I push the pain from my head away and listen.

_So tired._

"You are the first to wake! You are a success!"

I am…a success?  
"What?" one word is all I say.

"You were created by us, from the DNA of a Pokemon called Mew. You are called Mewclone."

I close my eyes and bow my head, the motion makes the pain increase. I think for a moment; I can feel the water tugging my fur. I open my eyes again.

"Mewclone…" well, that was unimaginative.

_Pain, tired._

The scientists turn to each other and chat excitedly. One moves off to a machine and soon after I feel a great pain in my arm. I look to it, a needle held my a mechanical arm is taking my blood, though how it could work under water I didn't know. Then I hear the scientists talking again. It takes all the energy I have to focus on what they are saying.

"Now the real tests can start! Make sure to take its blood once a day."

It? I have a gender. "I am not 'it' I am a female." But they ignore me.  
Blood. They would take it, every day. The pain in my arm would return. The pain in my head was bad enough.

_So tired._

"Make that twice a day. We don't want anything to go wrong."

Twice. The pain in my arm would return twice a day.

_So very tired._

"Soon its strength can be tested. It shall need to start training as soon as possible. Giovanni must be informed of our success. No doubt he will want to put it to work as soon as he can."

Training? They would use me for work? What type of work? Am I just a plaything to them?

_So tired, So much pain._

Someone moved forward and whispers to the head scientist. I only catch a few words.  
"Blood work…sick…maybe…can be saved."

They all turn to me. "Well then give it the medicine! We can't have it die now."

But I am smiling. I shall not obey them, I shall not train, I shall not be the plaything of these humans.

_Pain, so tired._

The head scientises frowns,as though he can hear my thoughts. "You shall live."

I turn my eyes to him, "Is…is that an...an order?" speaking is hard, I fumble over the words. I see him narrow his eyes.

"Yes!" it is no more then a hiss.

_Such pain._

I actually laugh and regret it immediately as it sends pain shooting through my body. I look down at myself. One look is all I want, before…

_So much pain, so tired._

Blue fur, I actually have blue fur, and…I have a tail! It waves in front of me and my smile widens ever so slightly.

_Pain._

I see a man hurrying forward with a needle, he is going to inject whatever is in it into one of the tubes on the outside of what I have dubbed as my prison.

"Hurry!" the voice is frantic and I close my eyes, still smiling.

_Pain, hurt, so tired._

"You will live!" the head scientist shrieks, but I give my head the smallest of shakes, the movement sends pain through my entire body. I take another breath.

"No." I say, my eyes still closed. "I defy you."

And then the pain is gone, I am not tired.

The head scientist shouts and runs up to what was once my prison. He slams a fist on the glass but it is too late. I have gone.

_No more pain, not tired anymore._

**I Defy You.**

* * *

_Review please! If you review you get a cookie! -holds out a cookie-_


End file.
